


Frank, what the fuck?

by thefrictioninyourjeans



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrictioninyourjeans/pseuds/thefrictioninyourjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely based on a tumblr prompt. </p><p>Basically Frank falls for Gerard and it's fluffy as all hell. (They're in high school and have been best friends forever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank, what the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: or some reason we have to platonically share this bed and there is so much sexual and romantic tension we can barely function and at some point during the night one of us is going to end up spooning the other and we’re going to wake up in the morning an awkward tangle of limbs but we’re both going to pretend to be asleep even though we’re actually awake because we think the other is asleep so we can lie like this for just a few more minutes
> 
> although it doesnt show up much in chapter one, sorry  
> also i totally abandoned my trans!Gerard fic because i lost inspiration but i really do intend to finish it.

Friday night sleepovers used to be Frank’s favourite tradition. When he was little, his mom used to call them picnic-movie night, and spread a blanket on the floor. Him and Gee and Mikey would lie on it with their plates of pizza and watch a movie. It was kind of the best thing in the world. But now they’re older, and things get better and worse in the way that they always do.   
Things got better when Mikey decided that hanging out with his brother was too lame to do every Friday and started going to parties, so Frank got Gerard to himself for a little bit. Things got better when they discovered Romero and Frank got really into horror movies. Things got really really good when Gerard would sometimes lean into Frank at the gross parts and whisper about how he would have made it better. Then he would draw it, and Frank put the drawings up on his walls until his mom thought they would mess up his head and made him take them down. Things got worse when his parents divorced, and he stayed with his mom but he didn’t want to see her so he would sneak out and spend the weekends at Gerard’s.  
Then things hit rock bottom when Frank was sick and Gee came and brought him his homework and he looked all worried, like Frank doesn’t get pneumonia twice every year, and holy fucking shit was Frank falling for him hard.   
After that, he tries to keep things normal but jesus, Frank doesn’t know whether to kiss the guy or punch him in the face if it’ll make things right again.  
So he cancels on Gerard. Two Fridays in a row.


End file.
